Thorn
by prettyichigo
Summary: The girl who was originally a thorn in his flesh that he couldn't remove ultimately got under his skin. This story illustrates the possibility of a friendship turning into something more for one Chiba Mamoru.
1. Thorn - Chapter 1

Thorn

By: prettyichigo (formerly moonbunny83)

Sailor Moon created by: Naoko Takeuchi

Hello, everyone! While I was re-writing my old stories, this new one suddenly took form. After I finished working on "Rain," the idea to this story demanded attention. I have several continuing one-shots planned that are/will be set before, during, and after the events described in "Rain." When I say continuing one-shot, I mean that each one can be read alone, but the stories will somehow intertwine to make one narrative (the developing relationship between Usagi and Mamoru).

The story below was originally going to be another one of those one-shots I had planned, but my one idea for this story quickly became several ideas. This is actually the first time I will be posting "chapter stories." I typically would wait until the entire story is complete (no matter how long the story ends up being!) before I publish anything, but I thought what I ended up here would make a good "Chapter 1." So, here we go. It will be interesting to see how this one works out. I hope you stay with me until the last chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Chiba Mamoru rushed out of his last class for the day while glancing down at his watch. '5:42,' he thought. 'I'm late.' His lab took a lot longer than usual to finish and he is very anxious to meet someone at the Crown Arcade. The problem is, this someone wasn't exactly expecting to meet him. This someone is just a girl who visits the arcade every day after school – someone whose schedule he made sure intertwined with his. Except on days when his classes drag on till the end of time, that is. Ever since Mamoru realized that he had people who considered themselves his friends, he's become determined to prove that he's worthy of their friendships. Well, maybe prove to just one specific person.

This person used to be the bane of his existence. Or so he thought. The truth is, he was only pretending and he did such a good job of it that he came close to alienating her. This girl who was originally a thorn in his flesh that he couldn't remove ultimately got under his skin. How else could he have reacted to this development but to lash out every time he saw her? He would deliberately tease her to her breaking point. What she didn't know was that this was the only way he knew how to communicate with her.

As Mamoru nears the arcade, he slows down. He didn't want anyone to wonder why he was in such a rush to get inside. He was more than ready to confront his feelings for her (whatever that may be), but he wasn't ready for her to confront him.

INSIDE THE CROWN ARCADE

"Hey, Odango Atama!" Mamoru greeted after taking a seat next to Tsukino Usagi. "Don't you have a test tomorrow? What are you doing here when you should be at home studying?"

Usagi narrowed her eyes and retorted, "Who are you, my mom? And I thought you said you'd stop calling me that."

"I did? Nah, I said I'd think about it."

"Well, you'd better think again." Usagi turned away and started rummaging through her bag.

Furuhata Motoki, a mutual friend of both Mamoru and Usagi as well as the manager of the arcade, slowly approached the two. "Wow. Do my ears deceive me?" he asked disbelievingly.

Usagi looked up from her bag and asked, "What?"

"Motoki, are you okay?" Mamoru looked at his friend with concern.

"I should be the one asking you that question."

"I'm confused," Usagi said. "What is he talking about?" she turned to Mamoru.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Motoki released a frustrated sigh and gave his friends a curious look. "Do either of you realize that you just had a civil conversation? Usagi, you didn't even yell at him for making fun of your odango. And Mamoru, you actually sounded concerned about her grades." Motoki paused and continued. "I kind of miss all the yelling and the insults."

"You are one weird guy, Motoki." Mamoru turned to Usagi. "Here we are, actually being nice to each other and he complains about it. You just can't please some people."

Usagi rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. "You thought you were being nice when you called me by that horrid name? Motoki-kun is not the one who's weird. You are." She stood up and faced Mamoru. "Nicknames aside, you've been really nice to me lately. I'm not exactly sure how to act around you anymore." With that said, she turned around, leaving a shocked Mamoru.

"Now THAT was weird," Motoki said slowly as he watched Usagi leave the arcade.

Mamoru quickly rose out of the stool and muttered to Motoki, "I'll see you later."

Motoki stared at his back and wondered out loud "Things seem to be getting interesting…" His voice carried over to Mamoru, who in turn, just shook his head and slammed the door shut behind him in his haste.

Upon reaching the outside of the arcade, Mamoru frantically looked around in search of Usagi. He's finally been able to act somewhat normally around her, but he didn't want her to become uncomfortable around him. Her statement before left him alarmed. It sounded as if she was on the verge of avoiding him altogether. There was no way he would allow that.

He ran across the street towards the park nearby and swerved around a sakura tree. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair and odango-styled pigtails. "Odango.." he started to shout, but caught himself in time. "Usagi!" he yelled instead.

Usagi turned around. A small frown appeared on her face when she saw Mamoru stop a few feet away from where she stood. "Did you follow me here?" she asked incredulously.

"Ahhh… ummm...," Mamoru stuttered. "Well, not exactly." Usagi raised an eyebrow and urged him to continue. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier."

Usagi's eyes widened with shock. "Why are you apologizing? You were actually being nice for a change."

"But you said that you didn't know how to act around me anymore and I just wanted to apologize for making you feel that way."

"Oh, that? I didn't really mean anything by that. I was, well," Usagi looked at the ground then continued in a soft voice. "We had a test yesterday and I didn't do so well." She looked up suddenly and said loudly, "I wasn't in a good mood; your attitude caught me off guard. I was digging through my bag to make sure you couldn't see the test, particularly after you made that comment about how I should've been studying. I was embarrassed." Usagi's eyes once again fell to the ground before her. "I'm the one who owes you an apology."

Mamoru hid a small smile. "Let's just say that we both owe each other an apology." He closed the distance between them and gently tilted her chin up so that her eyes were on him. "Usagi," he started. "I'm sorry for being an insensitive jerk." He released her chin and stepped back a couple of feet. "Your turn," he beckoned.

Usagi chuckled. "Mamoru, I'm sorry I took out my frustrations on you."

"All right, then. Now, can we be friends?"

"I thought we were already friends," Usagi stated with confusion.

"You did?" Mamoru asked, his tone hopeful.

Usagi looked at him unbelievingly and answered firmly. "Yes." When Mamoru didn't say anything immediately, she hesitantly added, "Was I wrong?"

"No!" Mamoru quickly replied. "It's just, well… I haven't been exactly nice to you."

"No, you haven't, but I knew I could come to you if I ever found myself in trouble. Isn't that what it means to be friends? To always be there for each other?"

"Yeah, you're right," Mamoru whispered. He fidgeted uncomfortably and avoided her eyes. Embarrassed, he continued, "I've always considered you a friend, but I wasn't sure how you felt. I thought you hated me for all the teasing."

"Well, you didn't exactly make it easy to be friends!" Usagi retorted. "But I never hated you," she said softly. "I actually thought you hated me."

Mamoru countered, "Far from it!" He suddenly grabbed her hands. "Nothing would make me happier than to be considered your friend," he declared firmly.

Usagi's eyes widened as his hands gently wrapped around hers. She gulped and slowly snatched her hands away and wishes she could slow down the heart beat that pulsed within her. "I think we've established that we're friends."

Mamoru suddenly found himself grasping at nothing but the air in front of him. He immediately missed the warmth that emanated from her hands and into his. His eyes clenched shut for a few seconds as he tries to make sense of what just happened. Did he really mean it when he said that being her friend would make him happy? Finally clearing his head, he opened his eyes and looked at her squarely. "Yes, we're friends." As soon as the words left his lips, he felt an immense sense of loss that he couldn't explain.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Although this was short, it felt right to end Chapter 1 this way. I hope you enjoyed it and left you wanting more.

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. It's how we writers grow.

-prettyichigo


	2. Thorn - Chapter 2

Thorn

By: prettyichigo (formerly moonbunny83)

Sailor Moon created by: Naoko Takeuchi

Did you know that Mamoru doesn't like ice cream? No? Well, neither did I, at least until I wrote this chapter! Or maybe he DOES like ice cream and just doesn't know it…

Shame, Motoki-kun! Shame!

While writing this chapter, I realized how difficult it is to type "Ami" without thinking. My neurons have wired my fingertips to type "Amy" instead, which as you know, is the English version of "Ami."

By the way, there are subtle references to "Rain" in this chapter – nothing that would cause confusion if you haven't read it yet. The friendship between Mamoru and Usagi started in "Rain."

Enough of my ramblings – I present to you the second chapter. Please let me know your thoughts.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Mamoru stares at the ceiling, deep in thought. It has been exactly one month since that afternoon – since he and Usagi both agreed to be friends. 'Friends.' He thought to himself. 'What a funny word. What does it exactly mean anyway? When does someone become a friend? *How* does someone become your friend? Is it something that happens naturally, or do you need the other person's permission first? Usagi seems to regard me as a friend. Even after all the times I've teased her, she still wanted to be friends.'

Mamoru finally gave up trying to sleep and slipped out of bed. Barefoot, he traipsed over to the window and peered outside through the curtains. He wished there weren't so many lights outside; they obstructed his view of the night sky. The moon looked particularly large that night and seemed to beckon him. "We're friends," he mused aloud. "That's what I told her, but I don't know what that means. She did say that friends are always there for each other. I guess I should start there." Upon reaching that decision, Mamoru turned his attention away from the moon and returned to bed. As he drifted off to sleep, he murmured to the empty room, "Friends… why does that word leave me so empty?"

* * *

The next day finds Tsukino Usagi at the Crown Arcade, trying to drown her sorrows in her third bowl of double chocolate chip sundae. She had a Biology exam yesterday and she failed miserably. She was seriously considering burning that test paper so that she could pretend it never existed. How was she going to explain this to her mother? With that dreaded thought, she took another spoonful of her sundae and groaned. Furuhata Motoki heard the groan and tentatively approached her.

"Hey, Usagi-chan." Usagi stared at him with the most pathetic look in her face. "Ummm…," he hesitated. He wasn't exactly sure how to cheer up his friend, so he blurted out, "Would you like a strawberry fudge milkshake with your sundae?"

"I don't think she needs more sugar." Mamoru suddenly appeared behind Usagi and scrutinized the girl. "What's wrong?" he asked. The only response he received was another groan.

Motoki answered for her. "She got her T-E-S-T back today," he whispered. "I thought some ice cream and a shake would cheer her up."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow and retorted, "Did you really think that fattening her up would make her feel better? All of this will make her sick." He motioned to the three bowls in front of Usagi.

"Usagi-chan's got a sweet tooth. Besides, it's not like you can see where it's all going anyway."

Usagi gasped and glared at him. "Are you calling me fat, Motoki-kun?"

"Hey, wait a second," Motoki quickly replied. "I did not say that." He glanced at Mamoru for a few seconds and addressed Usagi again. "Why are you angry with me? I'm the one giving you all the sweets."

Usagi narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, you're trying to make me fat. As if I don't have enough problems already!" With that, she stood up and abruptly left the arcade before even finishing her third bowl of ice cream.

Confused, Motoki asked Mamoru, "Did I say something wrong? Why did she get mad at me and not at you?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned around and left Mamoru with a half-eaten bowl of double chocolate chip sundae.

Mamoru didn't even notice him leave as he stared at the spoon that was once held by Usagi. Without even realizing it, his hand reached for the spoon and marveled at the warmth that still lingered. He stared at it for a few seconds and gently shoveled it into the sundae in front of him. The spoonful of ice cream soon made its way into his mouth and he savored the taste of vanilla and chocolate. The ice cream melted underneath his tongue and he quickly swallowed. It was only then that he realized what he had just done. He abruptly released the spoon and stared at his now empty hand. Slowly, as if in a trance, he walked towards the door and stepped out of the arcade.

Upon hearing the bell that announced a customer's comings and goings, Motoki glanced up from the table he was cleaning. 'Those two are getting weirder by the day,' he thought. 'I never thought I'd miss seeing them throw insults at each other.' He paused and continued, 'Maybe I'm the one who's weird.' With a shake of his head, Motoki walked back to the booth where Usagi was seated and cleared away all three ice cream bowls.

Outside of the arcade, Mamoru stood still and replayed the previous events in his head. 'Why on earth did I do that?' he asked himself. 'I don't even like ice cream.' He felt appalled at what happened and yet he knew he would do it all over again if given the chance. While lost in his thoughts, several children bumped into him, trying to get inside the arcade. The surprise broke his reverie and he suddenly remembered Usagi's abrupt departure and grew concerned. He had stalled for too long and realized that it might be best to not search for her at this time. As much as he'd like to go after her, Mamoru felt that she probably would like to be left alone. He already knew what was troubling her. Maybe this was his chance to learn how to be a friend.

* * *

Two days later, Mamoru waits patiently for a certain girl to come out of cram school. Unbeknownst to this girl, she is about to play a major role in building the friendship between him and Usagi. Assuming she agrees to the idea, that is.

Mamoru had this brilliant idea. What better way to be there for your friend than to help her with the one thing that's been causing her trouble? He was going to offer Usagi his tutoring services. He heard from Motoki that Usagi's teacher will be handing out make-up exams in two weeks. Considering he was studying to become a doctor, Biology was one of his forte. This was going to be easy.

The doors of the cram school suddenly swung open, followed by a horde of students whose sole purpose was to become top of the nation. He craned his neck to get a better look at the students when he caught a glimpse of some short, blue hair. "Mizuno-san!" he called out.

Mizuno Ami, generally known as a genius girl, looked up from her textbook and waved in greeting. She quickened her steps and stopped a few feet from Mamoru. "Good evening, Chiba-san."

"Good evening. How was cram school?"

"Too easy," she replied. "I have requested to be transferred to the university-level."

"University-level? You're skipping the high school-level?"

"I am currently in the high school-level," Ami answered matter-of-factly.

'Wow,' Mamoru thought. 'I knew she was smart, but I didn't realize she was a prodigy. She is more than capable of tutoring Usagi herself. I don't know if she'll go along with my idea…'

"Chiba-san?" Ami interrupted his thoughts. "Did you need something?"

"What?" Mamoru asked, mid-thought. "Ummm… right." He stalled then continued, "Did you hear about the make-up exam Usagi will be taking in two weeks?"

Ami gave him a curious look and said, "I am in the same Biology class as Usagi-chan, so yes. I do know about the make-up exam." She walked up to him and said, "How did you know about it? I highly doubt Usagi-chan would have mentioned it to you."

Mamoru released a dry laugh. "Yeah, you're right about that. I'm probably the last person she'd confide in."

"I did not say that," Ami contradicted. "What I meant is that she would be too embarrassed to say anything to you concerning a failed exam. Contrary to your beliefs, Usagi-chan considers you to be one of her closest friends."

"Well, we did agree to be friends just recently. I'm not so sure we're that close though. After all, I have a habit of getting under her skin. She usually ends up screaming at me, though I guess, that hasn't happened in a while."

"I would say she also has a habit of getting under your skin, as you put it."

Mamoru looked at her, confused. "What do you mean? How does she get under my skin? Yeah, sure. Her screaming is shrill enough to wake up the dead, but I know I annoy her more than she annoys me." 'Even though I pretend otherwise,' he added silently.

"_Getting under someone's skin_ does not always mean the person of interest is found annoying." Ami gave him a small smile.

Mamoru only stared at her and shook his head slowly. 'What in the world is she talking about?' He thought. 'What else could it possibly mean?'

"So, how does Usagi-chan's make-up exam concern you, Chiba-san?" Ami asked.

Mamoru found his thoughts interrupted again and answered, "I was wondering if you could help me with something." Ami urged him to continue when he stopped. "You see, I don't have many friends and well, since Usagi wanted to be friends, I thought I should do something a friend would do for a friend." Mamoru trailed off when he realized he was rambling. 'Did that even make any sense?' he thought to himself.

Ami's smile widened. "A friend would help a friend study for her make-up exam."

'Yeah, she's a prodigy all right.' Mamoru voiced his thoughts, "I know you're very smart and are more than capable of helping her yourself, but I was wondering if you could let me have this one?" With a smile still on her face, Ami started rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a folder and handed it over to Mamoru. "What's this?" he asked as he reached for the folder.

"It contains a copy of my notes and my exam – the same exam that Usagi-chan failed. The make-up exam will have different questions and problems, but will cover the same material as the original exam."

Mamoru opened the folder and started shuffling through the sheets of paper. "Wow, you take really good notes. I know Biology very well, but wasn't sure what topic to cover. This will prove useful. Thank you." He looked up from the folder and finally returned Ami's smile.

"You are very welcome, Chiba-san."

"Were you already planning on tutoring Usagi? I mean, you had all of this prepared and everything."

Ami stared at him and answered his question inside her head. 'Hmmm… I suppose I should not tell him that Motoki told me to expect him.' She decided to keep on smiling and let him draw his own conclusion. "Was that all you needed from me?" she asked out loud.

"Yes, I believe so. Thanks again, Mizuno-san."

"Let me know if you need anything else. Good night, Chiba-san." Ami said her good-bye.

"Good night!"

* * *

Mamoru stood outside the Crown Arcade the following afternoon. 'I'm starting to feel like a stalker,' he muttered to himself. 'How many times have I come here, knowing I would run into her?' He stared at the ground beneath his feet and was lost in thought. He wanted to ask Usagi if he could help her study, but did not feel comfortable mentioning it in front of Motoki. Suddenly, without any warning at all, a small lithe body slammed against his.

"Oh!" a feminine voice exclaimed. "I'm sorry!"

Mamoru looked up, frowning, as he found himself abruptly jarred from his thoughts. A flash of long blonde pigtails caught the corner of his eye seconds before he lost his temper. His frown quickly dissolved and he good-naturedly scolded the girl who bumped into him. "Watch where you're going, Odango."

Usagi scowled and said, "Oh, it's you. I'm not sorry then." With that, she turned and headed towards the door to the arcade.

"Wait!" Mamoru called out to her.

Usagi stopped midstride and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "All right! I'm sorry, okay? I'm really not in the mood to start another argument with you."

"I'm not here to fight with you."

"What do you want then?"

"To speak with you."

Usagi pressed her lips together. "We're speaking right now."

Mamoru sighed. 'This is going nowhere fast. I should just come right out say it.' With some resolve, Mamoru walked up to Usagi and asked, "We're friends, right?"

"Most days." Usagi smirked.

"Well, I hope today is one of those days." Usagi didn't say anything, so Mamoru continued. "Friends are always there for each other, right? Friends help friends with their problems."

"What are you getting at?"

"Do you agree?" Mamoru pressed.

"Of course, I agree." Usagi's eyes narrowed. "Why did all that sound so familiar just now?" she asked under her breath.

"Remember, you said you agree."

"It sure does take you a long time to get to the point!"

Mamoru ignored her outburst. "As your friend, allow me to help you study for your make-up exam," he rushed out in one breath.

Usagi's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I would like to help you study for your exam," he repeated.

"I heard you the first time!"

"Then why did you…"

Usagi cut him off, "Never mind!" She took a deep breath and looked at him curiously. "Why do you want to help me?"

"Because we're friends."

Usagi stared at him, not saying anything. However, her thoughts were running wild. 'I don't believe it. Mako-chan was right. He actually wants to help me study. I wonder what's in it for him. Sure, he's been really nice to me lately, but I never expected him to freely offer his time. I suppose I should tell him yes. I'm really bad at studying and I really need to pass this test or Mama will disown me. And Mako-chan promised me a cake…' Usagi blinked and continued her musings. 'He's not saying anything. He's waiting for me to say something first. Fine, then.' She closed the distance between them and demanded, "On one condition."

"Anything," Mamoru quickly replied.

"No name-calling. You must promise to use my real name from now on."

"I promise not to call you Odango Atama anymore."

"I mean it! It starts now!"

"All right, Usagi." Mamoru smiled and repeated her name. "Usagi." 'Usako,' he thought. 'Wait, what? Where did that come from? Why does calling her by her name feel different all of a sudden? What is this I'm feeling? Is this what it means to be friends?' Not caring how strange he must look, Mamoru's smile turned into a wide grin. 'Whatever it is, I like it.'

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope to see you in chapter 3!

\- prettyichigo


	3. Thorn - Chapter 3

Thorn

By: prettyichigo (formerly moonbunny83)

Sailor Moon created by: Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

I decided early on to have Ami-chan speak more formally than the others and now, I'm starting to regret it. Every time she opens her mouth, it feels like I'm writing a college paper! The way I made her speak is so unnatural, but I've decided to continue with it for now. Maybe I can have her loosen up a little, later on in the story… She does slip every once in a while though.

Poor Mamo-chan! Your Usako doesn't want to marry a doctor!

Be forewarned! There's a lot of smiling and grinning and laughing in this chapter!

Disclaimer – The opinions expressed herein by the characters (i.e. Kino Makoto) do not necessarily reflect the opinions of the author. This author firmly believes that studying requires one to apply the principles learned. Memorization, by itself, is NOT learning.

And there ends my rambling. Let us now proceed with the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

A FEW HOURS EARLIER AT JUUBAN PUBLIC MIDDLE SCHOOL

"The plan has been set in motion. He approached me last night after cram school." Mizuno Ami sat down next to Kino Makoto and carefully opened her bento. It was lunchtime at Juuban Public Middle School and about the only time she and Makoto can speak openly. Usagi has been spending every bit of free time during school hours at the library as part of the extra credit offered to her by Haruda-sensei to raise her grade in English class. Biology wasn't the only class she was failing. Aino Minako, on the other hand, was squeezing in extra volleyball practice to prepare for an upcoming tournament. Only Ami and Makoto have been meeting during lunch break for the last few weeks.

Ami positioned her chopsticks between her fingers when Makoto spoke up. "Are we sure about this?" she asked with concern. "What if we've just been imagining things?"

"I also had my doubts, but I believe I saw something when I spoke with him last night." Ami paused to look at Makoto squarely in the eye. "Have you prepared yourself for the next step?"

Makoto sighed. "I think so. All I have to do is convince her to accept his help, right?" Ami nodded. "We are assuming that she would say no to him unless I say something?"

"I believe she would say no out of pride and also because she knows I will help if asked. However, she cannot ask me for assistance if I make myself scarce for a few days. I have requested to be transferred to the university-level at cram school. My workload will significantly increase, so avoiding her should not be difficult."

"That may be so, but you know how she is. She'll start to wonder what's going on."

"I will speak with her before the next class starts. Mako-chan, be sure to catch her before she leaves school today. I have a feeling he will be waiting for her at the arcade this afternoon. We need to complete our tasks before then, or we will lose our chance."

"Right," Makoto agreed. "Shouldn't we be including Rei-chan and Mina-chan?"

"They will have their own tasks to complete when the time comes."

"I still can't believe I haven't noticed anything. I'm usually perceptive about these things."

"Don't be too hard on yourself; I, myself, did not see it immediately. We have become so accustomed to their bickering that we missed the subtle changes in their behavior. It will become more apparent when you speak with him.

"All this time, we've been focusing on his feelings. What about hers?"

Ami smiled at Makoto and replied softly, "That will be for another time."

"Do you think she knows how he feels about her?"

"The man does not even realize his own feelings for her," Ami scoffed. "They are both too preoccupied figuring out how to be friends with each other. Those two are a work in progress. Let us focus on him for the time being; her story will unfold later."

"I wonder how _his_ story will end."

"It can only end the same way as hers."

The bell rang, announcing the end of their lunch break. Ami and Makoto gathered their bento and went their separate ways. Ami was able to catch Usagi before the start of their Biology class to inform her that she has undertaken a heavier load in cram school and will be unable to have much free time. She also told Usagi to look for Makoto after school. Usagi assured her that she will speak with Makoto later.

Usagi's last class for the day was English. At the end of class, she slowly gathered her notes and said good bye to Haruda-sensei. She ran towards Makoto's classroom in hopes of catching her as she leaves. Luck was on her side when she saw Makoto leave the room moments before she reached her.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi yelled across the hallway and waved to her friend.

"Hi, Usagi-chan! How's your extra credit work with Haruda-sensei coming along?" Makoto ran up to Usagi's side and headed out of school with her.

Usagi frowned and sighed. "Okay, I guess. Haruda-sensei gave me a bunch of flash cards to help me memorize some English words. She's been giving me a new set every week and testing me on each set every Monday."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. It's actually cumulative. This week is the third week, so I have three sets of vocabs to memorize for the next quiz."

"Ouch," Makoto cringed in sympathy. "Have they been helping?"

"I think so. I got an 80 and an 85 on the last two quizzes."

"Wow! That's really good! Remind me again how you're failing that class?" Makoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Usagi looked at her sheepishly. "Ummm… it may have something to do with the fact that I haven't been studying?"

Makoto pursed her lips and scolded her gently. "So what you're saying is that you're just plain lazy."

"Ha, ha, ha… yeah, I guess." Usagi turned red and continued. "I'm always too tired to do any studying by the time I get home from the arcade. I usually end up taking a nap and then I'd wake up in the middle of the night. I'd try to study then, but I almost always fall asleep."

"Looks like you have some bad habits that need breaking. I think you can start by limiting your time at the arcade."

"Anything but that!" Usagi cried out. "I've already decided to do a bit of studying while at the arcade."

"How on earth are you going to be able to study with all the distraction?"

"I asked Motoki-kun if I could spend an hour in the storage room."

"I think you're overestimating his authority. You do realize he only works there part-time?"

"I'm sure he can make it happen. No one else needs to find out."

Makoto glanced down at her friend with a confused look in her face. "Why the arcade? Why not the library or something?"

"Being in the arcade relaxes me. I'm not sure why."

Makoto grinned. "Maybe it's the people you see every day." 'Or rather, one specific person,' she thought to herself.

"Hmmm?" Usagi looked at her thoughtfully. "Nah. I think it's because of the smell of the shakes and the ice cream."

"Well, for your sake, I hope everything works out," Makoto laughed.

"Me, too! I really need to pull my grades up. Haruda-sensei and Mama are both ready to skin me alive."

Makoto saw this as the perfect time to approach Usagi regarding a related topic. "It looks like you're doing well in English now. How about Biology?"

Usagi made a face. "Ugh. I thought English was my worst subject until Biology. I can't believe we have to learn it now while we're still in junior high."

"I think the school is trying to expose students to intermediate science to prepare them for high school."

"Well, I've been thoroughly exposed all right! Did you know they made us watch a video on dissecting frogs? And they expect us to do it ourselves in two weeks!"

"Your class will be working with frogs? Mine will be dissecting turtles."

"Turtles?" Usagi's face turned green. "I threw up in my mouth a little just now." She pointedly gestured towards her frowning mouth.

Makoto laughed while thinking to herself, 'We're veering off-topic and we're almost at the arcade. I need to take care of this now.' She suddenly stopped walking and said, "Hey, Usagi-chan. It sounds like your studying for English is going really well; how about Biology?" Makoto hoped that repeating the question would finally get a straight answer from Usagi.

"There just isn't enough time in the world for me to be worrying about two classes at the same time!" Usagi threw up her hands in frustration. "I don't even know where to begin with Biology. I have a make-up test coming up and I don't know how to study for something I don't understand. I was hoping Ami-chan could help, but she just told me today that she's busy with cram school. Who else is there to ask?"

"You don't have to understand it; just memorize it. You're doing just fine memorizing English vocabs; Biology should be a breeze."

"How can I memorize something I don't understand?"

Makoto gave her a smirk. "Are you telling me you understand English now?"

"Don't be snarky!" Usagi gave her a small shove. "I'm being serious here. How do _you_ study for Biology?"

"Motivation."

"Huh?"

"You have to have motivation."

"What could possibly be motivating you to study for Biology?" Usagi asked.

Makoto sighed and adopted a dreamy look. "My future husband." Usagi looked at her like she was insane. "I've decided that I want a doctor for a future husband."

"And doing well in Biology is supposed to help you catch one?"

"I'm sure of it! Anyway, Usagi-chan, you have to find your motivation."

Usagi looked at her and said in a deadpan tone, "I don't want a doctor for a husband."

"Then let's focus on what you do want." Usagi's stomach grumbled just then and Makoto looked down at her pointedly.

"Looks like my stomach wants food!" Usagi laughed. "How about some cake?"

"Okay, then. If you manage to do well on your make-up test, there will be a cake in it for you."

"You mean I have to pass the test first? That's mean, Mako-chan!"

"Motivation, Usagi-chan! Think of it as a reward for your hard work."

"I'm working really hard in my English class right now. Where's my reward for that?"

"No, Usagi-chan. Rewards are more… well… rewarding if the task is more difficult. And right now, you're having a more difficult time in your Biology class."

Usagi narrowed her eyes and was quiet for a moment. Just before she opens her mouth to reply, her cellphone started vibrating in her pocket. "Oh, excuse me, Mako-chan. This might be important." She took her phone out and glanced down at the screen to see Motoki's name. "It's Motoki-kun! I've been waiting for his call. Do you mind if I take this?"

Makoto motioned towards her friend's phone and said, "Go ahead. I can wait."

"Thanks!" Usagi accepted the call and answered the phone cheerfully. "Good afternoon, Motoki-kun! … Yes, about that … Really?! … That's great! Thanks so much! … I'll be there as soon as I can! … See you soon!" Grinning from ear to ear, Usagi returned her phone in her pocket and looked at Makoto. "Sorry, Mako-chan; I have to go. Motoki-kun said I can study in the storage room today, but only if I make it there in ten minutes. Things are pretty quiet over there right now, but there's supposed to be a bunch of kids coming soon. Sneaking in will be difficult if they beat me there."

Makoto raised an eyebrow and echoed, "'Sneaking in'?"

"Ummm… yeah! It's just for today. Bye, Mako-chan!" Usagi abruptly turned towards the arcade and started running.

"Wait, Usagi-chan!" Makoto yelled. "What about your motivation?"

Without bothering to turn around, Usagi hollered back. "Fine! I'll do it! Anything for some cake!"

"Slow down! You're going to run into someone! Like, literally!" Makoto shook her head when she didn't receive a reply. She silently watched her friend's back disappear as Usagi made a right turn towards the arcade. 'Well, it's done,' she thought to herself. 'If Ami-chan is right, he should already be at the arcade waiting for her. I couldn't have timed it more perfectly. Usagi _would _do anything for some cake. Hopefully, that includes accepting help from him.'

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Makoto rushed over to Ami, whose attention was currently at the bento in front of her. They are about to have another one their meetings regarding _him _and _her_. "It's done." Makoto sat down and started opening her own bento.

Ami looked up and smiled. "Excellent. How did it go?"

"Perfectly! We started talking about studying and one thing lead to another."

"How were you able to _plant the seed_?" Ami asked with a glint in her eyes.

"It sounds really creepy when you say it like that," Makoto grimaced. "Anyway, she asked me about my studying techniques and I told her it's all about the motivation – the reward, if you will."

"Motivation…" Ami glanced at Makoto and grinned. "I can only think of one thing that would motivate our mutual friend – ice cream."

"Yeah, but it's not that this time. Everyone knows she loves ice cream, but the one thing she wants right now is cake."

"Cake?"

"Yup, cake."

Ami blinked. "You promised to make her some cake as a reward?"

"No, I didn't."

"But I thought you said…"

"Cake as a reward? Yes." Makoto interrupted. "But, I never said _I'd_ be making it." She smiled and waited for her words to sink in.

Ami smiled back and laughed. "Oh! You are devious! This is going to be fun."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

There was a lot of dialogue in this chapter. As before, thanks for staying with me till the end. Time for me to start on chapter 4. See you then!

-prettyichigo


	4. Thorn - Chapter 4

Thorn

By: prettyichigo (formerly moonbunny83)

Sailor Moon created by: Takeuchi Naoko

I apologize for the delay! Life happened and not in a good way (injured wrist). Stories will be written little by little for now, unfortunately.

No rambling this time! On with the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Tsukino Usagi hunched over a pile of textbooks and muttered under her breath, "Do it for the cake, do it for the cake, do it for the cake…" Groaning, she crumpled a piece of paper and declared, "This had better be the best cake in the world!" She was attempting to make sense of the notes Chiba Mamoru had given her in preparation for their first tutoring session later that day. "Nucleus, ribosomes, mitochondria, Golgi apparatus, cytoplasm, endoplasmic reticul… AAAHHHH! No more of this!" Usagi pushed away from her chair and plopped herself in bed. "I'm tired of studying. I want to go to the arcade!" she whined. It was a bright, sunny Sunday afternoon and she's been studying the structure of eukaryotic cells since that morning. Usagi has reached her limit; it was a good thing she will be rewarded later for her hard work. Of course, she'd have to pass the make-up exam first, which shouldn't be a problem. Despite all the whining, Usagi now has a goal in mind and her stubbornness (not to mention her stomach) is not allowing her to give up.

Kino Makoto was right on insisting she find her motivation. Apparently, the way to Usagi's brain is through her stomach. Unfortunately, Usagi's brain cannot wrap itself around Biology without it becoming all twisted and thus, is in dire need of assistance from Mamoru. She would've preferred the assistance was coming from Mizuno Ami, but she suddenly decided to take on more work in cram school – the very same day Usagi would've asked for her help. Add to that Mako-chan promising her cake as an incentive to do better in Biology, and Mamoru offering to tutor her all because he wants to be a good friend. Even though all of these happened one after the other, one couldn't possibly have anything to do with the other, right? Usagi isn't stupid; just plain lazy. Surely she'd notice if Ami-chan, Mako-chan and Mamoru were up to something. But her brain was too tired to process all of this and Usagi has convinced herself that she's just imagining things.

Sighing, Usagi got out of bed and returned to her desk. She grabbed the crumpled paper and opened it to reveal her drawing of a eukaryotic cell. She needs to have the structures memorized – the names, the functions, the locations – pretty much everything about them. Usagi suddenly remembers Mako-chan's advice on studying, something about not focusing so much on the concepts and just memorize. Usagi isn't sure yet if she should follow Mako-chan's advice. Her laziness and slightly above-average intellect (rusted from lack of use) are currently at war. Surely she can take the easy way out just for this class. Is one method easier than the other anyway? Both require time and effort so why should it matter if she were to just memorize the notes that Mamoru gave her? Memorization has been useful in English, so it should also help her in Biology. Having convinced herself that her method of studying has been successful, Usagi hunched over her notes and started reading it out loud to herself in an effort to learn everything by heart before she meets with Mamoru.

A few hours later, Mamoru opened the door to the arcade and greeted Motoki. "Hey, Motoki!" He approached his friend and asked, "Is Usagi here, yet?"

Motoki grinned and asked, "You're meeting her here?"

"We always meet here," Mamoru narrowed his eyes. "Stop grinning like an idiot." Motoki's grin only grew wider.

"You mean you always run into her here. Your question just now implies that she's expecting you."

Mamoru frowned. "Is she here or not?"

Motoki laughed and gestured towards the storage room. "She's been in there for almost an hour. I didn't know she was waiting for you." He looked at Mamoru expectantly.

"You're not going to let up, are you?"

"I could ask Usagi-chan instead, if you prefer." Motoki turned his back on his friend, but did not get very far.

"Stop." Mamoru grabbed Motoki's shoulder. "I'll tell you myself." His hand fell back on his side when Motoki stepped away from him. Mamoru sighed and whispered, "I offered to help her in Biology and she agreed. She wanted to meet here."

"Why are you whispering and why meet here? The arcade isn't exactly the best place to study."

"I don't know why I'm whispering." Mamoru cleared his throat and continued in his normal voice. "She said the smell of this place helps her study."

"Are you sure she didn't mean to say that studying makes her hungry?" Motoki laughed.

"I heard that, Motoki-kun!" a female voice yelled from behind closed doors.

Motoki cringed. "I think I know why you were whispering earlier."

"I'm not helping you out of this one," Mamoru smirked.

"Go away, Mamoru." It was Mamoru's turn to laugh.

While Motoki was trying to think of ways on how to appease Usagi, three girls were meeting in secret at the Hikawa Shrine.

"Ami-chan, Mako-chan! Welcome!" Hino Rei bowed in greeting. "It's just the two of you?"

Ami looked at Makoto and answered, "Yes. Mina-chan is busy with volleyball and Usagi-chan is studying with Chiba-san at the arcade."

Rei nodded in understanding. "I've hardly seen Mina-chan lately. It's almost hard to believe the amount of work she's put in for the tournament. The only time I've ever seen this much commitment from her was when she and Mako-chan were both stalking that guy who, against all odds, looked so much like their ex-boyfriends!"

"Hey!" Makoto protested. "We didn't exactly stalk him. We just found out which school he goes to from a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a…"

"We get the idea!" Rei interrupted. "And from there, you and Mina-chan proceeded to follow him to his part-time job at the movie theater and _then_ to his house!"

"We only did it that one time and it was actually his girlfriend's house. Mina and I stopped after that." Makoto sighed in defeat. "He looked so happy with her that Mina and I both decided that we loved him too much to intervene."

Rei pursed her lips. "You speak as if you actually knew the guy."

"I told you he looked just like my ex-boyfriend."

"And Mina-chan's?"

"And Mina-chan's," Makoto echoed.

Rei looked at the ground and sighed in defeat. "I give up."

Ami, who has been quietly enjoying the exchange between her friends, interjected. "Are the two of you finished?"

"Yes. Let's talk about something else, please," Rei begged. "I feel like I just had a conversation with Usagi just now…" Rei stopped and looked at Ami. "Wait a sec. Did you say Usagi is studying?"

Ami smiled. "Yes, I did."

"With Chiba-san?"

"Correct." Rei stared at Ami for several seconds, sighed, and turned away from her friend. "Wait!" Ami said in a raised voice. "Where are you going?"

Rei looked at her and Makoto and replied, "Back to bed. I am obviously having a nightmare right now." Makoto snorted and slapped Rei's back. "Ow!" Rei exclaimed. "What did you do that for?"

"To prove to you that you're very much awake and that we are having this conversation," Makoto grinned.

Rei frowned at Makoto and rubbed her sore back. "You're telling me that Usagi and Chiba-san are actually studying together? Who died to make that happen?"

"No need to be morbid! Ami-chan and I are here to explain."

"Explain what?"

"How Motoki-kun approached us with this craziest idea."

"Do I need to beat it out of you?" Rei frowned.

"Rei-chan! So quick to violence! I don't think you've been meditating enough."

Rei clenched her fists and approached Makoto. "Kino Makoto, I swear if I don't get a straight answer from you this instant, I…"

"Rei-chan, please, calm yourself down. Mako-chan, you need to stop goading Rei-chan." Ami finally intervened.

"Hehehe," Makoto laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, Rei-chan. I was just sort of filling in for Usagi. You always look like you're having a lot of fun when you pick on Usagi, so I thought I'd pick on you to see what it feels like."

Rei looked at Makoto incredulously and said in a quiet voice, "When you least expect it." She turned towards Ami and asked, "So what, exactly, have I missed?"

Makoto's eyes grew large in apprehension. "Ummm… I did say sorry, Rei-chan. No need to retaliate." She looked at Ami for help, but Ami only shrugged.

"Motoki-kun approached us with the craziest idea," Ami replied, ignoring Makoto's pleas.

"An idea that involves Usagi and Chiba-san?"

Makoto looked at Rei and Ami and protested, "Hey! That's exactly what I told you earlier, Rei-chan! How come you didn't get mad at Ami-chan?"

Rei turned towards her and asked matter-of-factly, "Who, in their right mind, would actually get mad at Ami-chan?"

Makoto blinked and said, "Fair enough."

Ami cleared her throat and firmly addressed both Rei and Makoto. "Have the two of you gotten all of that out of your system?"

"Hmmm… Yeah, I'm good! How about you, Rei-chan?" Makoto laughed.

"Fine," Rei muttered under her breath.

"That was fun! We should do that with Minako and Usagi. It didn't last very long with Ami-chan."

"…"

"Rei-chan?" Rei, without warning, hit Makoto's back with her palm. "Ow! Hey, that hurt!"

"Payback number one," Rei smiled.

"What do you mean number one?!" Makoto asked in a panic.

Before Makoto could say any more, Ami interrupted in a raised voice. "AS I WAS SAYING…"

"Sorry!" Makoto and Rei chimed in together.

Ami sighed and continued with a warning look in her eyes. "Motoki-kun has noticed of late that Chiba-san seemed to have become quite eager to ummm… please Usagi." She looked at Makoto. "Is that the correct word?"

Makoto rolled her eyes. "No need to sugar-coat the obvious, Ami-chan." She turned to Rei and explained matter-of-factly, "Chiba-san has a huge crush on Usagi." Rei, with a dumbfounded look on her face, pinched her left arm and grimaced. "You're still awake, Rei-chan or would you like me to help prove it to you again?" Makoto grinned and approached her friend.

Rei quickly backed away from Makoto and hissed. "Stay away from me if you know what's good for you!"

"Hahaha! I had no idea how fun it is to get you riled up!" Makoto laughed.

"Mako-chan, you need to stop digging yourself an early grave." Ami-chan shook her head while Rei gave Makoto an eerie smile.

Makoto's laughter died down as she asked Rei, "I'm going to regret this later, aren't I?" Rei's smile only turned devious in reply.

Ami ignored the exchange between her two friends and described to Rei how Motoki-kun had approached them with an idea of getting Mamoru and Usagi together. He didn't really have a specific idea in mind and as a result, he and the girls have just been taking advantage of situations as they present themselves. Usagi failing a Biology exam had set the idea in motion. Ami had made herself unavailable to Usagi, which allowed room for Mamoru to step in. Makoto in turn had given Usagi an incentive to pass the make-up exam and when Mamoru had offered to help her study, she jumped at the chance.

Rei nodded in understanding. "It's unbelievable how the entire idea rests upon Usagi's stomach."

"Yes," Ami agreed. "But we are hoping that all of this will lead to Usagi opening her heart to Chiba-san."

Makoto snorted. "In other words, the way to Usagi's heart is through her insatiable stomach." Rei nodded. They finally agreed on something.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

More dialogue again! I hope the story flowed well, regardless. This seemed pretty short, so I apologize for that. I was going to make it longer, but since it's been several months since I've updated, I thought I'd stop here and upload what I have. Thank you for reading this chapter, short as it is. I'll start on the next installment as soon as I can. I say installment because I literally just had this idea of (a) shorter chapter(s) I will be calling "Interludes" that will be part of the story, but not necessarily fit into one of the chapters. The first(?) Interlude I have in mind will have Motoki-kun as the main character. We'll see what happens. See you then!

-prettyichigo


	5. Thorn - Interlude 1 - Furuhata Motoki

Thorn

By: prettyichigo (formerly moonbunny83)

Sailor Moon created by: Takeuchi Naoko

This whole chapter has Motoki-kun in it, except it's not about him. Ha ha. I hope you enjoy this little snippet.

* * *

CHAPTER 5 - INTERLUDE 1 – FURUHATA MOTOKI

'How many times has it been now?' Furuhata Motoki mused to himself. 'Definitely enough for me to lose count.' With a large grin on his face, Motoki leaned across the counter he was cleaning while he secretly watches his friend outside. Like clockwork, Chiba Mamoru would stand by the door to the Crown Arcade to wait for a girl. The casual observer may think this is nothing strange – a boy waiting for his girl. Some may even call it sweet or cute or pretty much any nauseating word found in the dictionary. But Motoki knew better. Something is definitely going on. Mamoru would always arrive out of breath as if from running, stand by the door, wait for a bit and then hastily enter the arcade just minutes before a certain girl arrives to enjoy her daily dose of milkshake and ice cream. There have, of course, been some instances when Mamoru was late. But other than that, everything happens like clockwork.

'Mamoru has surely adopted some strange habits,' Motoki continued his thoughts. 'Though I suppose this is better than having one of his dark moods.' Motoki abruptly stood away from the counter upon realizing that it's been a while since he's seen his friend depressed. He distinctly remembers it was raining the last time he had to deal with his brooding. She was there, too – the girl his friend patiently waits for almost every day. 'Usagi-chan… whatever it was you said or did, keep it up. It had to have been your doing.'

Motoki finished his cleaning and proceeded to make Tsukino Usagi some double chocolate chip fudge brownie milkshake. Pretty much anything with chocolate is her favorite, so Motoki couldn't go wrong with this one. He supposed he should thank her with this milkshake for spreading a bit of her sunshine on Mamoru. Motoki couldn't believe it took him this long to notice that it was Usagi who has been helping Mamoru to get out of his shell, whether she realizes it or not. He suddenly understood everything. It was as if all the puzzle pieces he's been struggling with just fell into place. The civil conversations, the sudden (almost) end to Mamoru's teasing and consequently Usagi's shrill yelling – 'Those two became friends,' Motoki concluded. 'But I doubt that's all there is to it, at least not where's Mamoru's concerned.'

The milkshake forgotten, Motoki recalls his friend's concern for her grades. In the past, there would have been much teasing and aggravation coming from Mamoru. While some teasing remains, they are no longer made to provoke Usagi, but rather are made almost affectionately. There was that one particular day when Usagi came in extremely upset over a failed Biology exam. "Now that day was weird," Motoki said out loud. A couple of customers within earshot gave him strange looks. "Ummm… excuse me," Motoki muttered under his breath, remembering he wasn't alone. He turned his back towards the couple to hide his embarrassment as that day with Usagi replays in his mind.

Not knowing how to console a teenaged girl, Motoki ended up serving her three bowls of sundae. Seeing as they didn't seem to have helped her mood, he offered her a shake. For reasons he doesn't understand to this day, he ended up offending her. Motoki sighed. But that wasn't the weird part. What he found almost disturbing, albeit interesting, was what Mamoru did after Usagi rushed out of the arcade. 'Yeah. That was weird. That was definitely weird.' That one act from Mamoru was what convinced Motoki to observe his two friends more closely. For a day. That was all it took to see that Mamoru was harboring feelings for Usagi. Motoki wasn't sure about Usagi's feelings though. He's never been good at reading girls' emotions, but he's seen some sparks between the two. So he had an idea, more of a thought really. Motoki's never played matchmaker before, but it couldn't possibly be that difficult especially with the help of Usagi's friends. A quick conversation with Mizuno Ami and the plan was quickly set in motion.

Motoki shook out of his reverie and realized he needs to finish Usagi's milkshake before she arrives. As if his thought magically summoned her, he hears the bell chime to announce a customer. He turns around and almost dropped the milkshake he just finished making. He had it wrong. He expected to see Mamoru rushing in by himself as he was wont to do. Yet here he was, headed towards him with Usagi by his side. This time, he really was waiting for her.

Mamoru and Usagi both greeted their friend with a big smile as Motoki silently handed the girl her milkshake, earning him a quick hug. Motoki stood still, watching his friends' backs as they walk towards the storage room. 'Oh, yeah. He's helping her study for her make-up exam. I'm still surprised Makoto-chan was able to convince Usagi to accept help from Mamoru. I don't remember her mentioning Mamoru at all when she told me about the conversation they had. I'm going to have to ask her how she did that.' Motoki stared at the closed door in front of him and wondered how yesterday's session went. It was then that he started hearing snippets of their conversation.

"Can I finish my milkshake first?" Usagi asked as she started taking her textbook and notes out of her bag.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes. "Did you actually learn the concepts this time and not just memorize the notes I gave you?"

"Ummm…" Usagi answered sheepishly. "Not exactly?"

"Then the answer is no." Mamoru turned his attention to Usagi's Biology textbook.

"But it's going to go bad!"

He gave her a look and replied, "You're right. Here, give it to me." Mamoru grabbed the milkshake and started enjoying it on her behalf.

"Hey! That's mine!" Usagi abruptly stood up and tried to snatch her treat from Mamoru. Mamoru in turn tried to dodge her hand and tripped over a chair behind him, milkshake still in hand.

"Odango Atama!" Mamoru bellowed as brownie bits clung to his hair.

"Serves you right!" Usagi laughed hysterically at the sight before her and then abruptly stopped. "Mamoru-baka! You promised!" It was Mamoru's turn to laugh.

Laughter could also be heard on the other side of the door. The same couple from before gave him annoyed looks. Motoki didn't apologize for his strange behavior this time. He instead, grabbed a glass to make another batch of double chocolate chip fudge brownie milkshake.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Well, here it is. I wanted to write from Motoki-kun's view, so this happened. Thank you for reading! Reviews/feedbacks are very much appreciated.

-prettyichigo


	6. Thorn - Chapter 6

Thorn

By: prettyichigo (formerly moonbunny83)

Sailor Moon created by: Takeuchi Naoko

This chapter is closely tied to Interlude I – Furuhata Motoki. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Usagi released a deep sigh of defeat and stared at her ceiling as she lay in bed. She enjoys times like this – being surrounded by darkness and stillness. She is able to clear her thoughts and reflect upon her day, the good and the bad.

There was no moon that night, at least no visible moon anyway. But she didn't mind. Not tonight. She has her own moon after all. The darkness that embraced her allowed her moon and stars to shine their brightest. She could only hope her future was just as bright. Her near future at the very least.

A sigh came from Usagi again, this time into her pillow. The sigh turned into a frustrated and muffled scream. She can scream all she wants, as long as she doesn't disturb the neighbors. The rest of her family went out to dinner without her; she didn't feel like going outside. There was no moon out tonight.

Her day didn't go so well. Haruda-sensei was extremely disappointed that her grades slipped again in English. Her thoughts have been preoccupied with Biology lately… and Chiba Mamoru. Usagi suddenly shot up in bed. "Mamoru…" she said to no one. "Why did I suddenly think about him? Must be because of Biology." She groaned at the reminder. "Yeah, that must be it." She plopped herself back in her bed and cried out in annoyance, "It didn't work! Memorizing didn't work! Mako-chan was wrong!" After grumbling for several minutes, Usagi decided to attempt to get some studying done. A little bit of English, a little bit of Biology. There just wasn't enough time in the world for a girl to devote a lot of studying time each night. Usagi's near future is looking rather dim.

The following day, Usagi was late for school again. Though this time, it was for a good reason. She actually ended up studying a lot longer than she had planned and there was more studying to do today. She's going to have to spend extra time at the library with Haruda-sensei and then after school, she'll be meeting with Mamoru at the Crown Arcade. Studying for English and Biology has definitely been taking a lot of her time. How she manages to pass her other classes is a mystery.

A busy Usagi suddenly found herself nearing the end of her class for the day. As tired as she was, she surprisingly remained alert in all her classes. Better yet, her study session with Haruda-sensei actually went quite well. Haruda-sensei was quite taken aback, but very proud of her nonetheless. Usagi's near future slightly became brighter.

She grabbed her bag and rushed out of class to get to the Crown Arcade. She really needs a sugar-fix right now. That is definitely the only reason for her eagerness. Nothing more, nothing less. Usagi saw Ami and Makoto on the way out and quickly waved at them good-bye. With her back turned, she missed the grins that spread on their faces. They knew why Usagi was in a hurry. They hope their friend figures it out soon.

Fortunately, the arcade wasn't that far from Juuban Public Middle School. Due to her penchant for rushing late to school every morning, Usagi has become quite adept at running at top speed while careening through various obstacles, be it pedestrians or incoming vehicles. She arrived there before long, but in her haste, she nearly went past it until a solid arm halted another step.

"Woah, Usagi! Where's the fire?" Mamoru grunted a little bit. She apparently was going a lot faster than he thought and was surprised at the amount of force he had to exert in order to stop her.

Usagi bent over gasping. "Wait… a sec… ond… while I… catch my… breath." Mamoru only looked down at her with a sign of amusement. Usagi took a deep breath, straightened up, and looked at Mamoru in the eye. "Sorry about that," her face flushed red in embarrassment.

"So where's the fire?" Mamoru repeated, unable to hide his mirth.

"Right here," Usagi patted her stomach with a serious look in her face.

Mamoru was certain he was prepared for any answer, but apparently not this. "Ummm… what? Your stomach?"

"I'm hungry." With that explanation, Usagi sauntered past him with a grin.

"Of course." Mamoru quickly caught up with the girl in front of him and opened the arcade door for her, all the while chuckling under his breath.

They both entered the arcade and greeted Motoki with a smile. Usagi's smile grew bigger when she saw the milkshake waiting for her. Pure chocolatey goodness – exactly what she needed. She gave Motoki a quick hug to express her gratitude. Today just got even better; it was free milkshake day. Every once in a while, Motoki would offer her a milkshake, free of charge. She's not entirely sure of the reason behind it, but she never questions free food. She just enjoys it.

Mamoru quietly observed the exchange and clenched his fists as if to stop himself from pummeling Motoki to the ground. Appalled at himself, he quickly unfurled his hands, unsure of what brought on the violent thought towards his friend. It was almost as if he was jealous, but that's just impossible. To feel jealousy over a simple hug between friends would imply the presence of feelings he isn't ready to confront. He had already embraced his sudden need to nurture a closer friendship with Usagi. Anything more than that is unknown territory. His mood turned sour as he followed the source of his confusion, barely registering the strange look on Motoki's face. He quickly plastered on a smile to mask his feelings lest Usagi notices the abrupt change in his behavior.

Mamoru closed the door of the storage room behind him as he watched Usagi lay down her milkshake, take a seat, and rummage through her school bag. Uncertain of how to approach her while his feelings were in turmoil, he was glad to hear her start the conversation. He certainly wasn't surprised at the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"Can I finish my milkshake first?"

If Usagi had asked this five minutes ago, Mamoru would have gladly told her yes. But it's five minutes later – five minutes since his mood turned sour. He denied her the milkshake, attributing the decision to her poor study skills the afternoon before. She didn't like the response, of course. She tried to reason with him; the milkshake was going to go bad. 'We can't have that now, can we?' he thought. He agreed with her and started eating her milkshake. He was asking for trouble and he knew it, but he didn't care. She didn't need to give Motoki a hug. Voicing a simple thank you would have sufficed. He blamed her for his foul mood. He was acting like a ten-year-old boy with his first crush.

Usagi lunged at him, trying to get the milkshake out of his hand. She was quick on her feet and Mamoru abruptly stepped back in surprise. He remembered about the chair behind him a little too late as he fell to the ground with a thud. He yelled at her. He broke his promise. He wasn't proud of either action, but what resulted from both was the sound of pure heaven. Usagi laughed. He had no regrets. And just like that, his mood shifted. Then she called him stupid. It was his turn to laugh. He's going to pay later for breaking his promise, but for now, he decided to enjoy the moment.

That night found Usagi on her back once more, with a wistful smile on her face. Today was a good day. She did well in her studies… well, perhaps not in Biology, but she was getting there. It was free milkshake day. "Thank you, Motoki-kun for making me another glass!" She exclaimed to the glowing moon and stars above her. She shared a laugh with Mamoru. The moon is shining brightly outside, and best of all, Mamoru now owes her big time. Usagi's near future just got brighter still.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

This has been the easiest chapter to write so far. Things just flowed out naturally. It's really nice when that happens.

As always, thank you so much for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Hope to see you in Chapter 7.

-prettyichigo


	7. Thorn - Chapter 7

Thorn

By: prettyichigo (formerly moonbunny83)

Sailor Moon created by: Takeuchi Naoko

The Girl Who Leapt through Time (movie) written by: Okudera Satoko and directed by: Hosoda Mamoru

Mina-chan finally makes an appearance!

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Hino Rei stares blankly at the burning fire in front of her, still trying to digest the news regarding Usagi and Mamoru. She finds it very hard to believe that Mamoru was actually crushing on her friend, whether he's aware of it or not. She stubbornly refused to help in getting the two together until she's seen proof with her own eyes. This resulted in Ami suggesting all the girls meet at the arcade in secret to observe Mamoru's and Usagi's interactions with each other. Motoki-kun was just fine with that idea.

It was at first difficult to coordinate everyone's schedule, but they were able to fit a little bit of espionage just a few days before Usagi's make-up exam. It's been quite a while since all four girls spent time at the arcade together. Such time would normally have been spent on gossip, fashion and dating advice, and whatever _girl talk_ they could come up with, but not this time. They were going to see if Chiba Mamoru is worthy of their friend.

Rei sat in one of the patio chairs outside a local café about three blocks from the arcade. Her usual freely-flowing dark hair has been braided and twisted up into a low bun. She peered past the wide brim of her hat as she spots Ami and Makoto trying to walk casually towards her. Rei barely recognized her friends. Makoto's usual ponytail was undone and curved around her face in soft curls, her signature rose earrings replaced with gold studs, while Ami's short bob now sported a braid on each side and tied back at the crown of her head. Ami and Makoto, being the least likely to wear make-up in their group of friends had also opted for some heavy eye make-up to drastically change their appearances. All three girls wore knee-length dresses, the kind of which they normally wouldn't wear. Three pairs of sensible flats completed their outfits to enable a quick getaway, should they need one.

Makoto looked around as she and Ami took a chair on either side of Rei. "No Mina-chan, yet?"

Rei sighed in reply. "She's on her way. She said her disguise gave her a little trouble."

"We still have plenty of time," Ami said, as she looked down at her watch.

"Yeah, but I'm a little worried." Rei sighed again.

Makoto looked at her. "Of what?"

"More like of whom." Rei fiddled with her hat and turned to Ami. "We did tell her to keep her disguise simple, right? As in, no costumes. Absolutely no costumes." Rei grimaced as she remembers the last time the girls had "spied" on someone, never mind on whom. Minako had shown up fully clothed as a magical girl, complete with shimmery wings, a sparkling tiara, a twinkling wand, and glitter. Lots of glitter. Rei hates glitter. "It took weeks to completely wash off the glitter out of my hair," she whispered to herself, all the while shuddering at the memory.

Ami smiled gingerly, knowing exactly what her friend was talking about. "I am quite certain things will be fine."

Makoto suddenly snorted. "Ummm… you might want to take that back, Ami-chan." She abruptly clasped both hands over her mouth to muffle her sudden laughter.

Rei and Ami turned their attention in front of them as a girl with a long odango ponytail on either side of her head approached them demurely. The girl wore a white T-shirt, a bright pink pair of shorts, and a pair of pink/lavender tennis shoes, all of which were blinged with a silhouette of a rabbit.

A squeak escaped Ami as she looked at Rei warily. "Well, she's not wearing a costume and I don't see glitter anywhere…"

Rei clasped her temples, feeling the start of a massive headache. She glared at the approaching girl and yelled, "MI-NA-KO!"

Minako gasped and hurried over to where the other girls waited. "Rei-chan! Shhh! We're supposed to be in disguise!"

The response she received was a much darker glare. "This," Rei motioned over to Minako. "Is your idea of a disguise? To dress up as Usagi? The one we will be spying on?!" Rei paused to take a quick breath and continued her ire. "What did you do? Raid her closet?"

"But I'm not wearing a costume! And look!" Minako twirled dramatically in front of Rei. "No glitter."

Makoto peered at Minako's ponytails. "Wow, this is actually quite impressive. I take it this is the reason you're late?"

"Yup! It took me hours to get it just right. I thought I was going to end up using Plan B."

"Maybe you should have!" Rei retorted, still annoyed.

"Do we even dare ask what Plan B entails?" Ami smiled, amused at her friend's antics.

"Oh, please do! Do dare!" Minako grinned.

Makoto, noticing the mischief in her friend's eyes, asked eagerly, "What's Plan B?"

Minako answered excitedly, "It's actually a lot more complicated. If Plan A hadn't worked, I would have had to dye my hair black and leave it down. I also got dark brown contact lenses and a broom. The best part though is this awesome red and white miko robes I haggled for at the flea market. I got a really good deal!"

"It's a good thing Plan A worked out for you, Mina-chan," Ami said quietly as she watched Rei walk towards Minako.

"Wait!" Makoto protested. "You went to the flea market without me?"

"Sorry, Mako-chan! I promise to make it up to you later." Minako stared at Rei suspiciously, unsure of what the other girl was about to do. "Ummm, hey Rei. What are you doing?" She swatted at Rei's hands. "Hands off! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get them perfect?"

Rei ignored Minako's protests. She took the ponytails in her hands and twisted them together. She took off her hat and settled it atop Minako's head to cover the pair of odango completely. "Take that hat off and you'll regret it," she threatened between gritted teeth. She narrowed her eyes at the girl to get her point across. "I don't care if it doesn't match your outfit."

Minako didn't want to argue with Rei when she's in such a dour mood. She had no choice, but to nod in agreement. She slowly sidled up to Makoto and whispered, "I don't think she's been meditating enough lately."

"Right? That's what I told her!" Makoto whispered back. "I suggest you stop while you're ahead though, or you'd end up having to watch your back, too."

Makoto received a look of confusion. "What do you mean?"

Rei heard their entire conversation despite all their attempts at lowering their voices. Just as she was about to retort back, Ami, who has been silently observing her friends, announced in an amused tone that they were going to be late if they don't leave now. Rei glared at Makoto and Minako, turned her back on them in a huff, and broke into a smile. Watching her friends squirm in anticipation of payback from her is significantly more enjoyable than doling out any sort of retaliation. Rei enjoys tormenting her friends, perhaps more than they enjoy tormenting her. She grabbed her purse from the patio table and replaced the mirth on her face with a scowl. "Minako, you're with me."

"No, thank you." Minako quickly declined.

"We agreed to split into two groups to be able to blend more."

"I know. I just don't want to be partnered with you."

Rei gave her a tight smile. "Why not? Do I make you feel nervous?"

"What? Nervous? Of course not!" Minako fidgeted and avoided Rei's eyes as she fiddled with something she kept hidden in her purse. "It's just that I've already agreed to go with Mako-chan."

"Ma-ko-to?" Rei slowly drawled out the name of the other girl, silently demanding her consent.

Makoto sucked in a breath and held up her hands in the air all the while exclaiming, "You can have her!"

Minako gasped. "Mako-chan!"

"Sorry, Mina-chan, but I really don't want to antagonize Rei any further." Makoto gave her friend a pitiable look. "You said you'd make it up to me for going to the flea market by yourself, right?"

"I meant I was going to invite you next time I go!" Minako pouted.

"I hate to interrupt, but we really need to leave," Ami interjected while pointing at her watch.

Their argument just seconds ago already forgotten, Makoto and Minako grinned and announced at the same time "'Time waits for no one.'"

Minako's mood brightened and asked, "So you finally saw it? It was a good movie, right?"

"Yes! I can't believe it took me this long to finally see it," Makoto nodded. "I already know what I'd do if I gain the power to travel back in time…" Makoto paused dramatically and allowed Minako to finish.

"Find the perfect boyfriend!"

"Riiiiiiiight?" Makoto grinned.

Ami grabbed Makoto's arm while Rei seized Minako's and steered them in the direction of the arcade. There was no stopping the two once they start discussing boyfriends. Ami glanced at Rei and said, "I'm surprised you didn't stop them."

Rei shrugged. "It really was a good movie." Ami smiled and agreed.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Thank you, thank you, thank you for keeping up with the story. I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

If you haven't seen "The Girl Who Leapt through Time," (the movie the girls were talking about) I recommend that you do. Just like Mako-chan, it took me a while to finally get around to seeing it and once I did, I couldn't believe I waited for as long as I had.

The next chapter will more than likely be Interlude 2, either Ami-chan or Rei-chan. Hope to see you then!

-prettyichigo


	8. Thorn - Interlude 2 - Mizuno Ami

Thorn

By: prettyichigo (formerly moonbunny83)

Sailor Moon created by: Takeuchi Naoko

A small part of this chapter makes mention of events from Chapter 2.

* * *

CHAPTER 8 – INTERLUDE 2 – MIZUNO AMI

"So Ami-chan, I was wondering if you'd be willing to help," Furuhata Motoki said over the phone.

Mizuno Ami pressed her cellphone against her ear to hear Motoki better. Cram school had just ended and the classroom was abuzz with the students' chatter behind her as she exited the building. "What do you have in mind?" she asked, highly curious about the new Chiba Mamoru that Motoki had been describing to her. She's noticed that his exchange with her friend Usagi had been quite mellow lately, but she's been too busy with her studies to go to the Crown Arcade to observe more closely. Motoki, on the other hand, has the best seat in the house, so to speak.

Usagi has been visiting the arcade every day after school, Motoki said. There was nothing strange about this. What Motoki found both strange and surprising is that Mamoru had been stopping by every day as well. Stranger still, Motoki has seen his friend stand outside the arcade for a while only to rush in just a few minutes before Usagi arrives. Apparently, this has been happening for a while.

Earlier today, Motoki had witnessed Mamoru do something so out-of-character that he wondered at first if he should be concerned. Ami thought that Mamoru was exhibiting some stalker tendencies and voiced her concerns to Motoki, who assured her that his friend would only do something bizarre like this for a good reason. He believes that Mamoru's personality has gone topsy-turvy since he and Usagi had called a truce. It was almost as if he is no longer sure how to act around the girl and is on the constant verge of discovering something profound within him. Motoki thought it was time to help his friend.

"You girls had your Biology test returned today, right?" Motoki asked Ami.

"Yes, we did. I presume you have heard how Usagi-chan fared on the exam."

Motoki sighed. "Yeah, she was extremely upset about it when I saw her this afternoon. Anyway, there's a fifty-fifty percent chance of this happening, but I think Mamoru will offer to help her study for her make-up exam."

"Did Chiba-san give any indication that he would offer such assistance?"

On the other side of the phone, Motoki made a face and thought to himself, 'Ami-chan, you need to stop speaking so formally to your friends.' However, he knew that chiding his friend wouldn't do any good, so instead he said out loud, "I told him about the make-up exam coming up in two weeks and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. That was all the indication I needed."

Ami pursed her lips in deep thought. "I suppose you were hoping I would have something prepared for Chiba-san, in the event that your presumptions are correct."

"Well, they don't call you genius girl for nothing!" Motoki grinned.

Ami heard the grin in the tone of his voice and smiled. "I will have some study materials prepared for him. I imagine he will approach me as early as tomorrow."

"That's what I was thinking, too! And it's obvious he'd come to you for help and not the others."

"What do you expect me to do after I've handed over the materials?"

Motoki frowned. "Ummm… to be honest, I didn't really have anything planned beyond that. But that plan only takes Mamoru into account. We need to figure out a way for Usagi-chan to accept help from him without her realizing it…" he paused, deep in thought. "Hey, I know! Mako-chan likes to play matchmaker, right? Do you think she can come up with something?"

"Perhaps. She is very creative in more ways than one," Ami agreed.

"Yeah. Knowing her, she'd probably go in without a plan, just go with the flow, and yet nail it."

"That's Mako-chan in a nutshell. Would you like me to speak with her?"

"Oh, I got it! I'll give her a call; you already have enough on your plate. Thanks for the help, Ami-chan!"

"I have yet to do anything, but you are most welcome." Ami paused to take a deep breath and continued, "I do have one question."

"Yeah?"

"What, exactly, are we hoping to achieve here?"

"At the very least, they'll become even closer friends. At most… well, that's up to them."

"I agree with that sentiment. We do not want to inadvertently cause harm to their existing relationship. We will merely give them the opportunity they need to nurture what has always been present."

"Ummm… wow," Motoki said, impressed. "You sure have a way with words, Ami-chan."

Ami laughed. "I am trying my hardest to break out of this tiring habit."

"Don't worry about it! You slip up from time to time. Never thought I'd hear you say 'nutshell' for one. Just talk whichever way is more comfortable for you. Well, I already monopolized enough of your time. I should let you go."

"Thanks, Motoki-kun," Ami smiled in reply. "Good night."

"Good night!"

A week later, Ami spots Chiba Mamoru leaving the arcade while on her way to cram school. She changed direction at the last minute, telling herself that she had time to stop and talk. Ami hasn't seen Mamoru since the night he'd asked for her Biology notes and she was eager to find out from him how the study sessions were progressing. She waved from across the street to catch his attention and hurried along to his side, about a block from the arcade.

"Good afternoon, Chiba-san."

Mamoru smiled at the girl in front of him. "Good afternoon, Mizuno-san. I trust you are well?"

"Yes, I am well," Ami replied. "And you?"

"Quite well, thank you. If you're looking for Usagi, you just missed her."

Ami shook her head no. "I am not here for Usagi-chan. I actually wished to speak with you, though I was surprised to see you leave the arcade at this time. I thought you two were studying."

"We were, but we had to cut it short. Apparently, her teacher wanted to squeeze in some extra English lessons this afternoon to keep her grades up."

"That would be Haruna-sensei. She is very strict when it comes to Usagi-chan's grades."

Mamoru sighed. "Speaking of grades, I asked Usagi if she'd like me to help her with English and she gave me a death glare."

"A _death_ glare?" Ami asked, confused.

"Only way I can describe it," Mamoru shrugged. "Now I wonder if I made her mad."

Ami looked at the dejected man in front of her. "I would not worry about it. According to Mako-chan, she is doing very well in English." She frowned. 'I have never known Usagi-chan to give anyone a death glare though,' she added silently to herself.

"Well, that's a relief, but I still need to figure out how to cheer her up." Mamoru's mood turned sour as he remembers how Usagi reacted to his offer.

"Why do you think she needs cheering up?"

"Weren't you listening?" Mamoru snapped and suddenly stopped short. He grimaced. "I'm sorry, Mizuno-san. I didn't mean to lose my temper."

Ami smiled, not at all bothered by Mamoru's sudden outburst. "There is nothing to forgive. It is obvious you care about Usagi-chan. However, I do have one observation."

"Go ahead." Mamoru looked at the girl curiously.

"You seem to be under the impression that Usagi-chan's friendship is shallow." There were no mincing words with Ami.

Mamoru frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You appear terrified at the idea of her harboring ill feelings towards you, imagined or otherwise." Ami knew she probably should stop, but it was important for Mamoru to understand Usagi. She continued in a clear voice even as Mamoru's eyes narrowed, "To put things simply, you are afraid of making her angry."

"Wait a minute!" Mamoru interrupted. "It's not that I'm afraid. I just can't stand seeing her miserable."

"Because you care about her," Ami said in a challenging tone.

"Well, yeah. I thought we already established that."

"There is one thing you need to know about Usagi-chan – you can't control her emotions." Mamoru only stared at her blankly. Ami sighed and continued. "Chiba-san, have you seen Usagi-chan and Rei-chan together?"

"Yes, I have," Mamoru answered slowly, still confused.

"Then you've seen them bicker and scream at each other?" Ami watched Mamoru nod in agreement. "And yet they remain the very best of friends."

Mamoru lowered his eyes, silently digesting Ami's words. He wasn't stupid. He knew friends fight and still remain friends, but when it comes to Usagi, he feels like he's standing on his head with blood rushing to his brain rendering him incapable of any intelligent thought. He sighed and looked up at Ami. "Usagi's friendship isn't fragile. That's what you meant, right? Looks like I needed to be reminded. Thank you, Mizuno-san." Ami smiled in response. Mamoru, now embarrassed, tried to change the subject. "Was that what you wanted to talk about?"

Ami blinked, suddenly realizing that the conversation had gone off in a different direction from what she had originally planned. "Well, I was wondering how Usagi-chan is doing in Biology."

"She's doing fine." Mamoru was eager to have a discussion on a more neutral subject. "Her grade on the mock exams I've been giving her is steadily improving. I just need to break her bad study habits."

"Oh, yes," Ami laughed. "I am well aware of her bad study habits, but at least she has one."

Mamoru's face broke into a grin. "Considering she's doing so well, I'm almost tempted to just leave it alone."

"With Usagi-chan, I find it best to fight one battle at a time and only when absolutely necessary."

"That one I learned not long after I met her."

"And yet it went unheeded." Ami said matter-of-factly.

Mamoru smirked. "Like I said, I'm not afraid of making her mad."

"That was then, this is now." Ami said in a gentle tone.

"You know, Mizuno-san. You have a habit of speaking in riddles. Instead of using your intelligence to tease me, you'd be better off honing your devious skills in cram school." Mamoru's smile took the bite out of his words.

Ami gasped, "Oh! What time is it?" She glanced down at her watch and sighed in relief. "I will make it if I leave now. Excuse me, Chiba-san." She gave a quick bow to Mamoru and left.

Mamoru watched the girl's retreating back while reflecting upon their conversation. He never realized it until now, but it would seem that he can't think straight when it comes to Usagi. He values the friendship he found in Usagi, but is friendship all he really wants?

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

See you until next time!

prettyichigo


End file.
